


Rewind

by Jen425



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: When you turn ten years old, no matter who you are or where you are, a watch appears on your right wrist.The watch exists for a purpose, however. Exactly once in your life, you may go back to the day you feel most defines your life thus far and relive it from another point of view. The changes you make to the past remain depending on whether or not you remove your watch on the eve of the day.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Angelica Schuyler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42
Collections: Het Swap Exchange 2020





	Rewind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/gifts).



> This idea just. Sprang fully formed from my head.
> 
> I hope you like it!

When you turn ten years old, no matter who you are or where you are, a watch appears on your right wrist.

The watch exists for a purpose, however. Exactly once in your life, you may go back to the day you feel most defines your life thus far and relive it from another point of view. The changes you make to the past remain depending on whether or not you remove your watch on the eve of the day.

Angelica does it in some inexplicable act, angry at Alexander for destroying the happiness and spurning the loyalty of her dearest sister.

She goes back to 1780, a Winter’s Ball, and she finds herself in a teal gown, at the edge of the room.

Watching her younger self calculate Alexander Hamilton.

But of course, Eliza hadn’t seen. Eliza had been blinded by infatuation, which had, due to her nature, turned into such a deep and devoted love. And Angelica dearly loves her sister  _ because  _ of that love, happy to aid Alexander’s intellectual needs as a friend, even so far away.

Until the Reynolds Pamphlet, that it.

She looks away when she sees her past self turn to her. It’s best Angelica Schuyler  _ not _ see the emotions roiling under her dearest sister’s blank expression.

Even if Angelica  _ isn’t _ Eliza.

She’d always wondered. Wondered what would have happened if she hadn’t seen Eliza’s face that night.

_ “Yo, this one’s mine.” _

_ “I’m helpless.” _

If she hadn’t used it to nail the coffin on all three’s fates. To talk herself down from the awe and infatuation she had instantly developed with Alexander.

And so she watches, watches her younger self converse for long hours with Alexander.

And she thinks…

_ I love my sister more than anything in this life. _

Eliza  _ will _ be broken if Angelica lets fate repeat. And Angelica herself?

She’s sure she too will have happy years with Alexander. With all luck, Eliza will find a different husband who makes her happier than Alexander had done. A husband who she could not only support but understand, and thus be supported in turn.

Perhaps she could stay with Alexander as he works, circumventing what ruined them all with her presence.

(Maybe she could live without the guilt of knowing she had desired the very thing which Alexander had done with Reynolds and ruined Eliza’s life and love and happiness with.)

She hopes. Prays.

She watches Alexander and her past self leave.

Maybe… maybe this is the better option for all involved.

She knows what she must do.

  
  
  


“You are  _ the most  _ interesting woman I have ever met, Miss Schuyler,” Alexander Hamilton says. Angelica rolls her eyes but can’t keep the smile from her lips.

“And you have a wicked tongue,” she says. “The exact type to draw people to do exactly what you want.”

“I assure you, Miss Schuyler, I make just as many enemies,” he says. “I say only what I believe.”

“Then I ask you, is your interest in me based on riches, Mister Hamilton?” Angelica asks. Hamilton pauses.

“Perhaps I am,” he says. “But it’s just as true that I have never before found a woman who so effortlessly matches me.”

“You flatter me,” Angelica says. “Though I must say, you are incredibly quick-witted, and just as interesting to converse with.”

“You know what I desire.”

“I’m afraid my father might be less interested,” Angelica says. “And don’t believe my infatuation ignores your intent, Mister Hamilton.”

Hamilton merely smirks.

“Then allow us to continue this conversation over letter,” he says. “Just you wait, Miss Schuyler.”

Angelica looks him over.

“I await your future with interest,” she says.

  
  
  


“See someone you like, sister?” Peggy asks, afterwards.

“Mister Hamilton is interesting, I’ll admit,” Angelica says. “And you, Eliza?”

Eliza doesn’t immediately answer.

“Eliza?”

“Oh, yes,” says Eliza. “That’s me. I had a… wonderful evening, though no one caught my eye as much as you, sister.”

  
  
  


Angelica is glad she knows her sisters so well. It means she catches Eliza, who must not have been Eliza, take off her bracelet.

It takes many years to know what that means.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
